Jaredvaldez2
Introduction Jaredvaldez2 is considered to have a very large amount of negative criticisms, up along with SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX, Vaktus and lordnathan, and is known for plagiarizing several places. Copied Places Jaredvaldez2 was banned, he created another account called Jareddvaldez2]]Jared is notorious for his allegedly copied places , including Stealth Pilot's "The Undead Coming", "Welcome to ROBLOX Building," and "R.U.N" made by Her0z . Players have speculated that he hacked or exploited the game in order to gain access to these places and many more. His exact means of obtaining the places is unknown, as no proof of his alleged hacking and/or exploitation has been given. His most popular, but also most hated copied place is "The Undead Coming", an alleged copy of Stealth Pilot's game. Jaredvaldez2 has been banned several times for breaking the rules. During his time on ROBLOX he has developed an increasingly negative reputation among many ROBLOXians with every place he obtained and published. He is often criticized for adding the trademark symbol to his place names as if to claim he is the original owner of the places (players such as SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX have done this as well). Many players claim that he should be banned for his alleged theft, but the admins and moderators refuse to side with them until proof is presented that Jaredvaldez2 is indeed guilty of exploitation rather than simply obtaining a copy of a place when it was open sourced. As a result of this, Jaredvaldez doesn't reply to PMs. Jared's most current alt is jaredvaldez4, who has also copied games, despite all this negative response to Jaredvaldez4's places there are some positive responses. Such as those who believe that by copying places he has bought back the old places which were rarely played and got them to the front page. Even though Jaredvaldez4 gets complete credit when he does this; some users are not haters of Jaredvaldez4, but fans! Account Deletion Jaredvaldez2 was deleted on July 26, 2011 due to not paying for Builder's Club. An individual under the name 'XLOB' claims to have hacked his account and then replaced his bank account with an expired one, this caused his deletion. A YouTube video was posted showing this, but there is no clear way to know whether the video is legitimate. Also Jaredvaldez2's youtube background saysall over it. Did Jaredvaldez2 write that to say that he was hacked or did hack Jaredvaldez2's YouTube too? The answer to this is also unknown. Now his alt, jareddvaldez2 is permanently banned aswell as Jaredvaldez2 and ChanceTK; his only unbanned alts are now Jaredvaldez4 and ChanceTK2. He has now hacked Her0z, although his main is now Jaredvaldez4. Interesting Facts *Jaredvaldez4 likes to post on posts concerning him, though very rarely anywhere else *Jaredvaldez4 likes to "OD" or "online-date" *Jaredvaldez4 has a stolen credit card he uses to pay for OBC, which he confirmed on his shut down youtube channel StudioJARE. *Jaredvaldez4 apparenly pays roblox a amount of money so he doesn't get deleted. This is unconfirmed, though it might be the reason admins don't delete him very often. *People superstituously claim that Jaredvaldez2 is SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX's Alternate Account. This has not been confirmed, but it is reavealed that Her0z is his alt. *Although he copied Stealth Pilot's Undead Coming, Stealth is in his friends list. *After jaredvaldez2 was banned, he created another account called jareddvaldez2 and after that was banned he used the account "ChanceTK". Then he used the account "Jaredvaldez4". *On the day that jareddvaldez2 (alt account) copied her0z's games. Some comments on her0z's copied game from jareddvaldez2 claim that jareddvaldez2 and her0z are having a place war. *Since Jaredvaldez2's 2nd account (jareddvaldez2) got banned, he made a 3rd account called ChanceTK, and then a fourth one called jaredvaldez4.He has now hacked Her0z. *It is possible that Jaredvaldez2 and his other accounts could be using a proxy server as otherwise he would probably be IP banned by now. Although there is a YouTube video to avoid being IP banned when creating an account, it is likely too that he used that technique to annoy more people. *Some users claim that Jared will never quit roblox. *Since 1/12/2012, very few users visited his places after Furblox560 posted "Places not to visit" on Roblox talk... They only listened to the jaredvaldez rule... This proves that so many people read ROBLOX talk. *Furblox's Blurb says, "Gossip of the day: Jaredvaldez(#) could be SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX's alt". *He is trying to ripoff StudioARE with his blatantly obvious name, StudioJARE. He is also trying to steal StudioARE's work. He has also tried to sue them for using their(StudioARE) background and copying them. *He has also stolen SharpTH's video and his reason was: "it got me 200+ views :P" He has since taken it down. *In a video he posted, he tried to make everyone and every hater feel sorry for him. *He might be a brony because of a friend request asking him if he is one, and he accepted it. *It has been confirmed that Jaredvaldez2 changes private message's title's and writing. This was confirmed after a user named Captain985 messaged him a message saying "Get a life." but Jared changed the title to "I need a life." After that Captain985 spread the word that Jared edits private messages. *A spam message was created after Jaredvaldez4, after a spammer claimed that he (unconfirmed) banned many famous people, and the spammer said to copy and paste the message to spread the word. *Jared had recently tried to buy Vortex Security from chibitobi, who refused. As a result of this, Jared made a clone of VS, called 'Team Vortex', even going as far as to copy the famous 'V' logo. *Jaredvaldez4 once tried to fool people by making an Aprils Fools Joke that he is quitting (in improper grammar) on the forums. Video showing the thread *He steals videos not only on ROBLOX, but also in Youtube. *jared is back as: https://www.roblox.com/users/590590730/profile *This is his building and gaming account for his new youtube channel! *Secretly it's biased. *Kid made cringy YouTube videos which were then later deleted due to the cringyness.